sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Book of Secrets
| Recorded = | Genre = Folk, world, new-age | Length = | Label = Quinlan Road, Warner Bros. | Producer = | Last album = A Winter Garden: Five Songs for the Season (1995) | This album = The Book of Secrets (1997) | Next album = Live in Paris and Toronto (1999) }} [ Allmusic review] | rev2 = sputnikmusic | rev2Score = }} The Book of Secrets is the sixth studio album by Loreena McKennitt, released in 1997. It reached #17 on the Billboard 200. |work=Billboard.com|publisher=Billboard|accessdate=17 November 2012}} Its single "The Mummers' Dance," remixed by DNA, was released during the winter of 1997–98, and peaked at #18 on the Billboard Hot 100, and #17 on the Modern Rock Tracks chart. |work=Billboard.com|publisher=Billboard|accessdate=17 November 2012}} The album is certified double-platinum in the United States. It has now sold more than four million copies worldwide. http://www.universalmusic.es/es_ES/524/loreena-mckennitt/biografia Track listing All music written by Loreena McKennitt. All lyrics written by Loreena McKennitt except as noted.CD liner notes # "Prologue" – 4:22 # "The Mummers' Dance" – 6:07 # "Skellig" – 6:07 # "Marco Polo" – 5:15 # "The Highwayman" (lyric by Alfred Noyes, abridged by Loreena McKennitt) – 10:19 # "La Serenissima" – 5:09 # "Night Ride Across the Caucasus" – 8:30 # "Dante's Prayer" – 7:11 Song information * The DNA remix of "The Mummers' Dance" was made into a music video. * "Skellig" relates the dying words of a monk from a monastery that existed during the 6th–12th centuries on the island Skellig Michael (Great Skellig), 11.6 km west of Ireland. * "The Highwayman" is an adaptation of the poem "The Highwayman" by Alfred Noyes. * "Night Ride Across the Caucasus" was featured in the 1998 film Soldier. * "Dante's Prayer" is a reference to Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy. Chart performance Year-end charts Personnel This information is directly from the sleeve notes. * Loreena McKennitt – vocals (tracks 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, and 8), piano (track 8), keyboards, harp (track 6), kanun (track 1), accordion (tracks 4, 5) * Anne Bourne – cello (track 6) * Aidan Brennan – acoustic guitar (track 3), mandola (tracks 4, 7) * Martin Brown – acoustic guitar (track 5), mandolin (track 5), mandola (track 5) * Stuart Bruce – assembled drone (track 1), vocal drone (4) * Paul Clarvis – snare drum (track 5) * Nigel Eaton – hurdy-gurdy (track 2, 4) * Steáfán Hannigan – bodhrán (track 5) * Nick Hayley – serang (track 7), rebec (track 7), lira da braccio (track 7) * Brian Hughes – oud (tracks 2, 4, 7), electric guitar (tracks 1, 5), acoustic guitar (tracks 4, 5, 7), irish bouzouki (tracks 4, 5, 7), guitar synthesizer (track 4), classical guitar (track 6), vocal drone (track 4) * Robin Jeffrey – Victorian guitar (track 6) * Martin Jenkins – mandocello (tracks 3, 4, 5, 7) * Manu Katché – drums (tracks 1, 2, 4, 7) * Caroline Lavelle – cello (tracks 2, 5, 8) * Rick Lazar – percussion (tracks 1, 2, 4, 5, 7) * Joanna Levine – viola da gamba (tracks 3, 6) * Hugh Marsh – violin (tracks 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Osama – violin (track 4) * Steve Pigott – additional keyboards (tracks 3,8) * Donald Quan – tabla (tracks 2,4,7), timba (track 1), esraj (track 1), viola (tracks 2,4,5,6,8), additional keyboards (tracks 3,4), vocal drone (track 4) * Hossam Ramzy – percussion (tracks 2,4,5,7) * David Rhodes – electric guitar (track 2) * Danny Thompson – acoustic bass (tracks 2,3,4,5,7,8) * Bob White – tin whistle (track 3), shawm (track 4) * String Quartet: ** Jonathan Rees – 1st violin (tracks 3,7) ** Iain King – 2nd violin (tracks 3,7) ** Andy Brown – viola (tracks 3,7) ** Chris van Kampen – cello (tracks 3,7) * Caroline Dale – string arrangements for tracks 3,6,7 * Additional string arrangements – Brian Gascoigne and Doug Riley Production *As listed in CD booklet: **Produced by Loreena McKennitt; assisted by Brian Hughes & Donald Quan **Recorded & Mixed by Kevin Killen (recorded track 1; mixed tracks 1, 2, 5 & 7) & Stuart Bruce (recorded tracks 2-8; mixed tracks 3, 4, 6 & 8) **Recording & mix assisted by Jacquie Turner, Justin Griffith, Marco Migliara **Mastered by Bob Ludwig **All songs published by Quinlan Road Music, except in Europe, South America & Southeast Asia (Quinlan Road Music/BMG Music Publishing International) Certifications }} |relyear=1997|ceryear=2007}} References Category:1997 albums Category:Loreena McKennitt albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums